1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an abrasive solid. This solid mass is adapted for use to remove the rust and/or stains from the surfaces of automobile vehicles, household electric apparatuses or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, metal products such as automobile vehicles and electric apparatuses are likely to become rusted during a long term of usage. Their painted surfaces had often been injured to expose naked metallic areas large or small, causing rust thereon. Usually, smooth files, ‘rougher files’ (viz., rasps) or abrasive papers have been used to remove such rust.
A highly skilled work using files or abrasive papers is however needed to derust any narrow or complicated areas. In case of using a smooth file, it is difficult to put its corner region neatly in such a narrow rusted area.
If an abrasive paper is used, a properly shaped wooden accessory piece like a guiding batten or template must be placed along the narrow rusted area. In this case, the effect of such a derusting operation depends upon preciseness in shape of the template. Any template or batten can not necessarily match all the possible configurations of articles that are to be derusted. Wherever abrasive papers are used it will require much labor to prepare many templates of various shapes in conformity with narrow areas or complicated surfaces.
Rasps, effective to removal of rust from cars or the like, will however scratch the surfaces thereof. Files must be used for mending such injured surfaces, so that every worker must have in hand some files and some rasps so as to select and use them one after another in an intricate manner.
Although there is a method to remove the rust using an abrasive solid composed an abrasive material with such as a resinous material, it causes big frictional force to remove the rust, and in case described above it is more likely that the abrasive solid is damaged halfway. On the other hand as by decreasing a composition amount of the abrasive material so as to reduce the frictional force in abrasion, it would not be capable to remove the rust.